Dead and In the Ground
by Wolffe41
Summary: A final tribute to Bly and Aayla in her final moments. A songfic to Daughtrys 'It's Not Over'.


_Okay, this is my first songfic, and its to Its Not Over, by Draughtry. feedback?_

_Song words in _**Bold, **_Bly's thoughts in the usual italics._

* * *

><p>Commander Bly stood at the front of the platoon they were leading to Niango about the poisend water supply. He was tired, the men were tired and they just wanted to get off that planet.<p>

A transmission came through, directly to Bly's intercom.

"Bly. Execute Order 66."

_**I was blown away, what could I say?**_

"Yes Sir." Bly replied absently.

_Wait, NO! A voice screamed in his head, but the holo had gone._

_**It all seemed to make sense, You've taken away everything, And I can't deal with that.**_

The Jedi had betrayed the Republic.

But why did he have to execute her?

No transmissions had been sent in the past week. Aayla Secura was innocent.

**_I try to see the good in life, But good things in life are hard to find_.**

The General stood in front of the AT-TE, moving forward.

"Steady" she breathed to the men. They looked at each other. Bly hadn't told them about the order, he couldn't. Not Yet.

_**We'll blow it away, blow it away. Can we make this something good?**_

They all started forward, round a bend in the small track.

A light went off in his HUD, and Lieutenant Galle appeared.

"Have you done it yet, as us in Har Gua may need backup soon."

_**Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.**_

_No_. He _couldn't_. The general had saved his life too many times. Maybe it was time Bly did the same.

_**Let's start over.**_

A presance filled his body. Apparently Secura had felt the same, she gasped and froze where she stood, and raised her hand to her chest.

_"Kit?" _she murmered.

_**I'll try to do it right this time around.**_

The presence filled his chest, she was in pain, her sadness was radiating off of her. He didn't have to be a Jedi to see it.

_Maybe its not so bad. _

She had felt the others die, slaughtered by their most trusted it was better, to release her away from suffering and misery.

_For Aayla._

_**It's not over, **_

Bly turned on his open comlink.

"Execute order 66."

_**'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.**_

_Wait! No!_

The voice that had given out the order was not his, he hadn't wanted to give that order.

Something had made him.

_**This love is killing me, But you're the only one.**_

The men moved forward, causing a native bird to take flight.

_They Can't kill her!_

Aayla jumped slightly, her eyes widening as the feeling of pain grew stronger.

She looked up at the bird, just as it took flight.

**_It's not over_.**

The loyal men of the 327th fired.

_**Taken all I could take, And I cannot wait.**_

One shot caused her to collapse to the floor.

The men fired onto her four more times before standing down.

_**We're wasting too much time**_

Bly's chest contracted, a searing pain that spread like fire over his body, causing him to tense with the fear.

_No._

_**Being strong, holding on, Can't let it bring us down.**_

Aayla Secura lay still on the floor.

Bly tried to gather himself together, get them away so he could see, apologise for all that he had done.

"Men, move out to Har Gua - Galle's troops want us to join together." His voice shook, and he breathed heavily.

The men turned back round the bend, going back to their brothers like they had been told, leaving Bly standing in their wake.

_**My life with you means everything, So I won't give up that easily.**_

Bly ran forwards, and collapsed at his Generals side, hoping for a sign of life.

**_I'll blow it away, blow it away. Can we make this something good? 'Cause it's all misunderstood_.**

His life had broken, shattered in three small words.

_Execute order 66._

Why?

_**Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.**_

Bly fumbled with her wrist, searching for a pulse.

His breathing grew heavier as he grew more frantic, but the Generals eyes had opened weakly.

_**Let's start over.**_

He sighed with relief, panic fading slighltly.

_**I'll try to do it right this time around.**_

He reached for her hand and held it, trying to ignore the steadily weakening pulse of life through her veins.

She gasped for breath, her body tense and emitting heat and pain from being struck so many times with blaster fire.

_**It's not over.**_

"Bly."

"I am so, _So_, Sorry Aayla." Bly couldn't force the words out.

Sensing his grief, she reached up and touched his face.

_**'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.**_

Memories took control of him, flashing back all their time working together.

_Maridun, Geonosis, Corellia, Alzoc III_, all the places they had ever been

_**This love is killing me, But you're the only one.**_

He felt a rush of emotions as they played through his head as he saw what she saw, felt what she had felt.

Pain, sorrow, confusion, shock... _Love_

_**It's not over.**_

With a small whimper (almost, anyway) he felt tears spill out of his eyes, falling onto the small hand holding his cheek.

_How could he have done this?_

_**We can't let this get away. Let it out, let it out.**_

"No, it is _I_ who am sorry."

She put her hand into his, and sighed gently.

_**Don't get caught up in yourself.**_

"Such a beautiful place to die..." she whispered, acasting her eyes on the plants and life around her.

_**Let it out.**_

_No._

"You can't Die." he stammured. Aayla smiled up at him

"It is the will of the force."

_No, Its the will of the kriffing chancellor, not you_ Jedi!

_**Let's start over.**_

__He let out a long stream of insults about the force, the chancellor and everything he knew.

"Its not your fault..."

_**I'll try to do it right this time around.**_

__He stopped as he felt her pulse weaken, and sat her up, leaning against him.

_**It's not over.**_

The warmth was fading from her body, as she leant closer to him.

"I am sorry i neverknew, told you. Gave you this..."

_**'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.**_

__She moved her head forward and gently placed a kiss on his temple.

A fresh feeling of agony took over, he wrapped his arms around her and lowered her back onto the ground.

_**This love is killing me, but you're the only one.**_

"I should have stopped them, helped, been stronger.-" He broke off and raised a hand to his face, clearing his eyes.

"You did help. None of them showed enough care to make anyone happy. Even us Jedi appreciate kindness."

She looked down then smiled back up.

"Which you did. All of the time, you were always there. Kindness is set above all, Bly."

_**It's not over.**_

Commander Bly released her hand and lay it on her face.

"I'm So Sorry" he chocked.

"I Know." Came the faint reply. Aayla closed her eyes, sighing gently as her body relaxed, releasing the pain away.

_**Lets start over,**_

"Thank you commander, for everything... Be strong. I Will be with you. Always."

Her pulse fluttered, and her eyes flickered open to look at the Commander one last time.

With one final breath, she lay still.

_**It's not over, **_

Bly took his hand from her face and put his own into his hands, trying to prevent the feelings raise to the surface and leave him in the form of hot tears.

He stood up and gently lifted up her body. A copse of the Felucian Fauna lay close by, and he moved her there, placing her down carefully, then covering the bbody with the colourful fungi and leaves.

_**This love is killing me, but you're the only one.**_

For a minute he stood over the small pile in respect, before saluting and wiping his face.

"May the force be with you, General."

He turned and and started walking the way the troops had gone, putting on his helmet in the process.

It had broken him, and soon the others would feel the impact.

He didn't deserve a name. All of them were going to become merciless killers, wiping out innocent life.

CC-5052 was not stupid. He knew what would happen.

_**It's not over. **_

CC-5052's spirit broke.

* * *

><p>Hey guys.<p>

I've been wanting to do a songfic for _aaggess,_ But i couldn't find a song that fitted this.

I really love Bly/Aayla as a pairing, so this is a mini- tribute to Bly. I think the song fits in relatively well, but thats just me.

~Wolffe41


End file.
